Northridge Academy: Year One
by portalmaster2
Summary: Ethan, and his friend Ashley have been selected to attended Northridge Academy. It's not as amazing as they had hoped though when queen bee Mimi sets her sights on Ethan. Mimi will do anything to make their school year a living hell, but Ethan won't back down. Now everyone in school has to pick sides, and no one is safe!


Northridge Academy: Year One

Prologue

"Its here...Its here!" Ethan Jay yelled as he ran through the front door of his house. He had just received a letter from the exclusive Northridge academy. It had been a couple of months since he had that scout come to his school to watch him play soccer. Ethan had been so excited when the scout had told him he was an excellent candidate for the scholarship program. He, and his best friend Ashley had both been scouted. She was an amazing swimmer, and one of the best in the state. Now they both had a shot at going to Northridge.

Ethan quickly ran into the kitchen where his mom was making breakfast. " Did you hear me mom. The letter from Northridge just got here." Ethan said as he stole a piece of bacon from the plate she was making for herself.

" I'm pretty sure the entire city of Atlanta heard you, Ethan. So what did it say?" his mom said as she started making him up a plate.

"Well i haven't opened it yet, i wanted to see if Ashley has gotten a letter to. It would be awesome if we both made it into Northridge." Ethan exclaimed as his mother put down a plate of food in front of him. Ethan began to devour the plate of food in front of him. His mother just laughed and said " Well, why dont you call her, and see."

" I will as soon as I'm done eating. This is really good" Ethan said with a full mouth.

"Eww... Ethan don't talk with your mouth full, please. Its disgusting" his mom said as she looked at him with disgust. Ethan finished his food, and smiled at his mom.

"All done...okay im going to head out" Ethan said as he got up from the table, and grabbed his favorite hoodie from the hallway closet.

"Where are you going" his mom asked though she was pretty sure she already knew the answer to it.

" im going to the usual place, and im going to see if Ashley will meet me there" Ethan said as he walked towards the door.

"Kay...see you when you get home" his mom said, but Ethan was already out the door. He was too excited to see if he, and Ashley had gotten into Northridge to listen.

Ethan was walking through the streets of Atlanta on his way to the usual place. He pulled out his phone as he navigated through the masses of people. He tried quickly to send a text to Ashley.

HEY, YOU WONT BELIEVE IT. I JUST GOT A LETTER FROM NORTHRIDGE. DID YOU?

Ethan quickly hit send, and looked up in time to avoid running into someone. He felt his phone vibrate in his hand. He looked to see the usual place was right ahead, so he decided that he would look at the text when he got there. The usual place was a frozen yogurt place called Sweet Monkey. He quickly ran to the front door, and pulled it open.

"Hello Ethan. Hw are you today" The man behind the counter said to with Ethan with a smile on his face.

"Hey Steve. Im doing good today, especially since i got a letter from Northridge academy!" Ethan said excitedly as he sat down at one of the many tables in the place.

"I told you that you would get in. So do you want the usual." Steve said as he began to start on making Ethan's usual. Ethan could never say no to food.

"Yeah!" Ethan said. He loved the frozen yogurt. Ethan quickly pulled out his phone to see what that texted he received outside said.

YEAH I DID. I'M ON MY WAY TO THE USUAL PLACE, DO YOU WANT TO MEET ME THERE SO WE CAN SEE WHAT THEY SAY.

Ethan smiled as he texted back.

ALREADY HERE. ONE STEP AHEAD OF YOU AS ALWAYS.

Ethan shut his phone as Steve came up to him with his usual. A cup of strawberry frozen yogurt, with tons of sprinkles, and a cherry on top. Ethan began to devour his frozen treat, until he heard the door open. It was Ashley. Ashley smiled at Steve and said hello as she walked over to the table that Ethan was sitting. Ashley smiled as she pulled out her letter from Northridge.

"Hey Ethan, are you ready to find out if we got those scholarships" She said excitedly. She had been wanting to tear the letter open from the moment she got it, but she decided she wanted to be there with her best friend when she did.

"yeah, lets do it" Ethan said as he wiped some frozen yogurt on his sleeve. He pulled out his letter and looked at her. "Ready..on three. 1...2...3!" They both quickly tore open their letters, and began to read its contents.

The letter basically said that Ethan was one of the best soccer players they had ever seen, and that they were offering him a scholarship to their school. Ethan's face lit up as he looked at Ashley. "I got the scholarship, what about you" Ethan almost screamed. The look on Ashley's face said it all.

"I got in too!" She practically screamed as she hugged Ethan.

"We did it. We're going to Northridge Academy!"

Authors Note: Hey guys! Thanks for taking the time and reading my story, it really means a lot to me. If you liked what you read, and want some more. Please review, and favorite to let me know. I'm a little nervous about this one so if you could review it would be a huge help to me. Again thanks for reading, and I hope to see you in the next chapter.

Portalmaster2


End file.
